


Crop Top

by sexchyun (hyunjinskkami)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, High School, M/M, Making Out, Thoughts of exhibitionism, they´re both 18 tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjinskkami/pseuds/sexchyun
Summary: Felix shows up to school in a crop top and ripped jeans and Hyunjin can´t hold back the urge to show his boyfriend what effect that has on him---Even though it´s not explicitly said in the story, they´re both 18 here
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 87





	Crop Top

Hyunjin grabbed Felix´s wrist and pulled him into one of the empty classrooms. It was lunchbreak so the classrooms were empty and the chance of someone walking in on them wasn´t big, considering that everybody was in the cafeteria getting lunch. Still, the chance was there. And it made it even more exciting for the two boys.

Hyunjin pushed the younger against a desk as soon as they entered the room and started kissing him hungrily. Felix knew how to rile Hyunjin up but on that day, he really hit a nerve. Hyunjin already woke up horny and when his boyfriend showed up to school with ripped jeans, a crop top and a black choker around his neck, it didn´t make it easier for the older.

There weren´t many things that could hold Hyunjin back from getting food, but Felix was one of those things. He knew the effect he had on Hyunjin just in general, but even more when he was dressed like this. He teased the older through all their classes, always making it seem like it was unintentional. And now he achieved exactly what he wanted. Being pressed against a desk by his boyfriend, while the latter pushed his tongue into his mouth hungrily.

Hyunjin for his part knew that the teasing was intentional. But he honestly did not give a fuck. All he was concentrated on was Felix. He pulled back, keeping their foreheads connected and his hands on the younger´s waist. He let his eyes drift over Felix´s face, the hundreds of freckles that were sprinkled across his nose and cheeks, until they finally landed on his eyes. The eyes he had looked into so many times. The eyes that made him feel safe and had given him comfort so many times. The eyes that he had seen filled with tears one too many times and the eyes that held all the love the younger had for the black-haired boy in front of him.

Felix loved these little moments between them, just staring into each other´s eyes, knowing exactly how the other felt. But right now, he was desperate and horny, and he wanted to feel Hyunjin´s plush lips on his own. So he connected his own lips with the familiar lips of the older again. Their lips moved in sync immediately and when Hyunjin bit on his lower lip a little, the freckled boy moaned into the kiss, giving Hyunjin the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue back into his boyfriend´s mouth.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, making out in the classroom, Hyunjin´s hands on Felix´s waist while the latter´s were wrapped around Hyunjin´s neck. Hyunjin slowly started moving his hands lower, putting them on Felix´s butt and giving it a light squeeze. Felix responded by quickly grinding his hips into Hyunjin´s, careful not to do it with too much pressure but just enough to get the older to continue. Hyunjin squeezed Felix´s butt again, harder this time. Felix moaned into Hyunjin´s mouth a little bit and Hyunjin signaled Felix to jump by lightly tapping his right thigh. Felix jumped and Hyunjin held him up from underneath, giving Felix the chance to wrap his legs around Hyunjin´s torso for support.

Hyunjin took a step forward and put Felix down on the desk, the younger´s legs still wrapped around his own body. Not once did their lips disconnect, both of them breathing fast. One of Felix´s hands swooped into Hyunjin´s long black hair while his other one slowly went down Hyunjin´s torso. He went down to the hem of Hyunjin´s shirt and let his hand slip underneath the white shirt, wandering around Hyunjin´s soft tummy and up to his chest, slowly stroking over the older´s nipples. Felix´s actions earned him a hitching breath from Hyunjin and a squeeze on his waist which Hyunjin´s hands had wandered back to. Hyunjin´s hands on his bare skin felt so good and not for a second did he regret putting on the light blue crop top a few hours prior.

Felix´s hand that was entangled in Hyunjin´s hair pulled slightly on the black strands which resulted in Hyunjin groaning into his mouth. The freckled boy let his other hand wander down again and let it slowly slip out of Hyunjin´s black shirt before slowly dragging it further down to Hyunjin´s bulge. He put his small hand right on the older´s bulge and started palming him gently. Hyunjin was already half hard, the effect of having to look at his boyfriend in a crop top and ripped jeans for hours without being able to do anything. Hyunjin moaned into Felix´s mouth while slowly growing harder under Felix´s hand. The younger grinned into the kiss, loving the effect he had on Hyunjin.

Hyunjin let his boyfriend tease him for a little before he pulled away from the kiss and grabbed Felix´s wrist, taking Felix´s hand off his bulge and letting it drop down next to his body. He put his own hand on Felix´s bulge and started doing the same thing the shorter did to him only seconds ago. He palmed Felix through his jeans, feeling him growing harder fast. Felix had his eyes closed and his mouth open, only small breaths escaping his lips.

Hyunjin linked his lips with the younger´s again before he hooked his fingers into the waistband of Felix´s high waist pants and pulled a little, signaling Felix to lift himself off the desk so he could pull them down. “Hyunjin…”, Felix breathed after pulling his lips off the older´s, “What if someone comes in and sees us?”. Hyunjin looked at him for a second before answering, “So? Don´t tell me you wouldn´t love it if someone came in and saw you all fucked up by me sucking your dick”, Hyunjin said, smirking a bit. Hyunjin´s words went straight to Felix´s dick and he couldn´t deny that the idea was kinda hot. He only gulped in response and lifted his butt off the desk so Hyunjin could pull down his pants.

Hyunjin didn´t lose any time and pulled down both Felix´s pants and his underwear. Felix sat back down on the desk, the cold wood cooling down his body a little, a feeling Felix welcomed since the building up heat had started getting to him. Hyunjin put one of his hands around Felix´s cock and licked his lips. He looked Felix in the eyes and whispered, “you are so beautiful”. Felix blushed a little but he didn´t have much time to be flustered when Hyunjin started moving his hand up and down. Felix´s eyes fell shut and a small moan escaped his lips.

Hyunjin let his thumb slide over Felix´s slit, using the pre-cum to slide over the younger´s cock more easily. He started rubbing Felix faster and the moans that Felix let out were getting louder.

“I wanna see you too”, Felix managed to let out in between his moans and heavy breaths. “Oh? You wanna see your boyfriend´s cock? Does it turn you on knowing someone could walk in while both of our cocks are on full display?”, Hyunjin answered, teasing the smaller boy. Felix just groaned and the flush on his cheeks returned. “Words, baby”, Hyunjin whispered. “Yes, Hyunjin, fuck yes”, Felix breathed out.

Hyunjin let go of Felix´s cock to pull down his own pants and underwear. Felix can´t resist the urge of taking his boyfriend´s big cock into his small hand. He strokes it for a bit, earning a few breathy moans from Hyunjin, before the older takes his hand away just to sink to his knees seconds later. He holds onto Felix´s thighs and looks up at him. “Do you want me to suck your dick, Lix?”, he asks him. Lix nods, “fuck Hyunjin, yes please”.

Hyunjin smirked and attached his plump lips to the pink tip of his boyfriend´s small cock. It was just as beautiful as the rest of him and Hyunjin loved it just as much as he loved every other inch of the younger´s body. He started lightly sucking on the tip before he went deeper little by little, always making sure to cover his teeth with his lips. He took all of Felix into his mouth, which wasn´t too hard considering that Felix was rather small and Hyunjin had experience. The moans falling from Felix´s lips were like music to Hyunjin´s ears and he so desperately wanted to hear more of them.

He started swirling his tongue around the tip of Felix´s cock after bobbing his head back up and the sounds Felix made went straight to his own dick. It sounded heavenly and it was a sound Hyunjin could not get enough of. “Stop, I- I´m gonna cum”, Felix let out. Hyunjin gave Felix´s tip a good last suck before taking it out of his mouth. He stood up, knowing why Felix wanted him to stop. Felix jumped off the desk, now being the one to kneel.

He put one of his small hands around Hyunjin´s cock, slowly stroking up and down a little. He licked a stripe from the back of Hyunjin´s dick all the way to the tip and started sucking on the tip a little, earning a groan from Hyunjin. Felix continued sucking Hyunjin´s cock, going further down and even further down, just as Hyunjin did on his cock seconds ago. The difference between the two was that Hyunjin´s mouth was big and Felix´s dick was small, but Hyunjin´s member was a lot bigger and Felix could never fit all of him in his mouth. Hyunjin knew that though and it didn´t bother him because Felix was still so _good_.

Felix started bobbing his head up and down and put his hand around the rest of Hyunjin´s cock that he couldn´t fit into his mouth anymore. Hyunjin´s hand entangled itself in Felix´s hair, grabbing a handful of the blonde strands. Felix´s warm, wet mouth felt so good around him and he didn´t hold back to show that, moaning at Felix´s movements. Felix continued sucking Hyunjin off and Hyunjin pulled on Felix´s hair a little, earning a groan from Felix. The groan sent vibrations through Hyunjin´s dick and Hyunjin jerked his hips forward.

His cock hit the back of Felix´s throat and the younger gagged, tears forming in his eyes. Hyunjin looked at him with a worried expression when hearing the sound, but then he remembered the talk he had with Felix about exactly this situation. He remembered that Felix was okay with it and that he would give him a sign to stop if he couldn´t take it anymore. So instead of stopping or asking the younger if he was okay, he said, “look at you, taking my cock so well”, knowing how much the freckled boy loved praise. And he really did, Hyunjin´s words sending shivers down his spine and making his own dick twitch between his thighs.

He also groaned against Hyunjin´s cock again, which made the older´s head fall back and a moan come out of his throat. “Lix I´m close”, he said, looking down and seeing the younger looking up at him with puppy eyes while sucking on his dick and stroking his own with the hand that wasn´t helping to please Hyunjin. The sight of Felix jerking himself off while sucking on his dick was enough to send him over the edge. He came into Felix´s mouth and the younger hungrily swallowed it all.

Hyunjin was breathing heavily as he reached down to help Felix up. He grabbed Felix´s cock again, seeing that the younger hadn´t come yet. He started jerking Felix off fast while continuing to give him praises. “You look so pretty you know that? So pretty falling apart from my touches and moaning so beautifully”, and with that the younger came all over his big hand, moaning his name.

Still breathing heavily, Hyunjin reached into Felix´s backpack to pull out a small towel he had seen in there previously. Felix definitely came prepared.

He cleaned his hand and then cleaned off the bit that was still on Felix´s cock, not needing to clean himself since Felix had really swallowed every last bit. Hyunjin had kind of caught his breath again, so he got dressed first before helping Felix, who was still panting, to put on his pants.

Felix wrapped his hands around Hyunjin´s neck and planted a quick kiss on the older´s plush lips. “Well, that was amazing”, he said quietly. “I should´ve punished you more for teasing me all day. You´re lucky I was needy as fuck myself and didn´t wanna play around”, Hyunjin responded with a smirk, holding Felix close by his waist. He planted another kiss on his boyfriend´s lips before grabbing his and Felix´s backpack and walking out the classroom with the backpacks in one hand and his boyfriend in the other.


End file.
